fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
GeneralHyna/Trivia
With a link with her toon freinds, they also share the same healing ability as Bella, their for can survive loosing a limb or getting stabbed with sharp pointy things. *Bella is a Aspie in reality, which is also passed to her fanfictionself and to her toon freinds (Though its more of a tool then a hinderence, just bad luck causing with socialization at times) *When ever Arabella gets her hands on a overweight toon (Or someone from Chojis family), its almost impossible at times to get her to let go. *Bella also has a habit of using Symbology (I.e explinations of the Tarot Arcana, or philosophy or human wisdom) in all her observations or how she explains things, on the guesture that they actually can explain about a person (A trait passed into her toon freinds as well) *When Depressed Bella and the hyna squad usually go into emotional speeches, especially when someone questions their pasts or sanity. *Rose calls Bella 'psycho' or 'Crazy girl' due to her unpredictable nature along with her toon freinds *Bellas favorite snacks are composed of milk-chocolate, skittles, starbursts, mint gum and watermelon to chery flavored candy, however she dispises spicy candy or dark chocolate due to the taste. *Dispite knowing alot about cartoons and having traveled all over the diffrent cartoon worlds, she isnt a Beta or apart of the administration like Key is. *Bella is also flexable and has what she calls a 'male herem' with the toons she calls boyfreinds, and dosnet mind shareing them with who they are paired with in some Yaoi fanfiction storys. *She possesses a large collection of Fanfiction storys, with a good percent of them being yaoi to male-pregnecy which she finds interesting. *Loves RPG, and vidio games that are like RPG games, as she says it gives her insparation for storys and abilitys ideas. *Very opened minded, especially to her toon freinds and even people of realitys, gender prefrences to similar gender coupleing (something her toon freinds accept after reading a few yaoi storys staring them) *To most People, they consider Bellas toon abilitys to be god-like, How ever Bella always states Toon power is just Toon power, Its all about knowing and really getting in with the toons themselfs. *Most players at times confuse Bella for a Beta, however she always said that her knowledge is just toon information, not on Fanfiction world its self. *Both Bella and her toon freinds are secretly super Genius smart and actually know what they are doing at times, and are good at a few other things, but however they keep it hidden with a mask of childishness and sillyness out of fear of people treating them to diffrently, or for the admin scientists to kidnap them. The only people who know about there super high intellegence is the Kurobusta members and Grim (who felt it wasnt his buisness to tell) *Due to her Autism, Bella tends to want things straight or organized, and is prone to want to touch random people or things, even to pick them up if she wants to. *Bella has severe abandonment issues, both in reality and in the net, and hates it when she thinks the people are either Ignoring her becuse she has done something they dont like or are abandoning her. *Bella's and her toon freinds attacks all possess the habit of being way overpowered or out of control due to the amount of energy that is constently being pummped out and generated by the group, which is why Bella constently trys to make super powerful attacks to get rid of all that energy (due to complaining it makes her feel funny, as well as her toon freinds feel funny that they cant hold still) *Can handle Beer or Sake without crashing (due to mostly changing the taste and substance as Dr.Pepper secretly), but possesses a low tolerance to wine (mostly getting wasted like Monk when he drinks wine if over indulged). *Her only fear is loosing her real-life freinds of Kurobusta and being abandoned becuse of being diffrent. *When sad or feeling abandoned, She turns into her toon freinds but grayish colored as a sign of depression, and refuses to change back. *Loves to sing and occasionally late at night in FFWorld she goes to the park at night to sing by herself, in her human or toon form. *On occasion sees and hears the ghost of her dead mother in angel form who gives her support and kind words.